Camp Half-Blood Tales: Broken Oath
by ArtsyFartsyDuelist
Summary: This is a continuation after, the Heroes of Olympus series, with my own characters and some appearances from regular PJO and HoO


Ethan's POV  
My name is Ethan Le, I'm a 13 yr old, and my world is about to take a turn for better or for worse.

My mom told me that most people who have weird dreams are either crazy or very inspirational. I think I'm going crazy, I've had the same dream over and over again. In the dream, I'm surrounded by two people who would make basketball players look like ants. One was in a Bermuda T-shirt and shorts holding a trident, you'd expect him to be somewhat crazy, but he just looked at me with an apologetic look. The other guy look like a pretty good looking hippy, he had black hair that went down to his shoulders, a black and grey beard, and a pinstriped suit. It reminded me a lot of a show I saw when I was little, the main character wore a brown or blue pinstriped suit, and he traveled in a blue box that was bigger on the inside. If this "hippy business man" wasn't scolding me I would say he looked pretty awesome. He kept saying that I am the product of the oath being broken. When he finished talking, he pulled out a lightning bolt. At the moment I should have been fried, I heard a familiar voice I woke up in my bedroom, to find my mom standing over me.  
"Wake up Ethan, it's the last day of school" my mom said in a quiet tone. I groaned, sure it was the last day of school but, I hardly had any friends, except for a weird kid, Christian.

I got out of bed, grabbed my glasses, the only pair of jeans I ever wear, a t-shirt, my headphones, and my favorite sweater, a black and blue hoodless sweater. When I get down the stairs everything is normal my mom was getting her bags and our bags ready and my dad was probably still in bed,so I ate my toast and bacon, grabbed my bag ad headed to school. When I got to school, I was greeted by the over eccentric Christian. Christian is a weird kid, he's always wearing sweatpants or anything thicker, and somedays he just disappears, and no one seems to notice.  
"Hey Ethan! You ready for the end of school!" Christian screamed  
"Ya I am! I can finally het away from you! Why do you keep following me anyways? We barely have anything in common."  
"Because it's my duty" he exclaimed with a smirk on his face.  
"Ya sure what ever, just do your duty far away from me"  
The rest of the day got weirder besides the fact that I had a conversation with Christian, the teachers decided to start to teach us Greek, instead of having fun. All to get "ahead of the game", I already knew the basics, like the gods, what their owners of, and some stories, but that's not the weird part, I've never studied Greek or talked about the myths, but I somehow knew how to speak and read Ancient Greek. The weirdest part of my day didn't happen till after school ended. I was heading to a pool to do some laps, then when I turned the corner, there was a tall guy with shades and trench coat blocked my route home and announced that  
"By the order of the Olympians, we require you turn yourself in to the gods, or we are forced to eliminate you"  
With that he pulled out an axe, then I did the only reasonable thing anyone would do, I ran for my life!

I expected this guy to be fast, but he moved like a overweight snail. When I finally got home, I told my mom and dad about what happened, my mom turned pale, and my dad took my mom to have a discreet conversation. When they got back, my mom said it was time for me to leave, with that she handed me a letter and told me to hand it to Chiron. Then before I know it I'm being sent to a camp for "people like me" with Christian the half goat. We were about half way into our journey when suddenly a girls face appeared right in front of us and said  
"Christian your needed at your other post, the other demigod is being hunted down by a hellhound"  
"Already?! Ok I'm on it Piper," replied Christian, then by passing his hand through her image, she disappeared. "Ok, so we're gonna have to take a quick detour. Don't worry it's only 10 mins away from here,"  
"What the heck was that? Did you just talk to a ghost?!" I exclaimed.  
"Don't be silly, that was an Iris message," he answered. "Now hurry up we don't want to bring back a hellhound chew toy!" then with that he broke it a sprint. For a somewhat "large" kid, he ran like an athlete. When we got there, a girl around my age with a combination of orange and brown hair throwing anything she could get here hands on, at what looked like a Great Dane.

Cailan's POV  
Things were going so well, I had been called the nicest student in the assembly and yearbook, got As in most of the major subjects, and didn't have a single fight in the entire day. But then after leaving school there was a cold breeze, then a huge black dog appeared out of thin air. It was huge! It was snarling at me, then the next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, preventing a rabid dog from eating my face. I managed to kick it off, and then I made a run for the park nearby. I though I had gotten a good distance from the dog, oh was I wrong. As soon as I stopped sprinting and turned a round, it was only 5 feet away from me. I thought if I could blind it I could call the police or even a vet! I started throwing rocks, twigs, even my shoe! When I ran out of thing to through I knew I was a goner, then out of the blue I heard a familiar voice, when I looked in the direction of the voice I saw an Asian kid with black hair that pointed everywhere like a porcupine, brown eyes, and square glasses, and ... WAIT! Is that Christian with hooves for legs! AND HE'S CHARGING THE DOG! Ok I'm definitly dreaming, there's no way Chrisitan the donkey is about to murder a dog with a knife, I'm just gonna close my eyes and I'll wake up at home. When my eyes were closed I could hear lots of snarling, yelps, the sound of something being stabbed, then nothing.  
"Hey, are you ok?" I opened my eyes and saw the Asian kid holding a hand out to help me up, while Christian seemed to be surveying the area and kicking gold dust around.  
"Ya I'm fine, who are you and what happened to the dog?" I asked  
"The dog disintegrated into gold dust, oh and I'm Ethan, and that's Christian, what's your name" the Asian kid said.  
"Nice to meet you Ethan I'm Cailan, but I sadly already know Christian he stalks me at school," I replied  
"I wasn't stalking you, I was protecting you!" Christian exclaimed  
"You could've helped "protect" me if you told me a giant rabid dog was out to kill me!" I said with sarcasm and anger  
"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know a Hellhound would try to kill you this early on! But we can't just stay here and bicker about it, we have to get to Camp, cause Ethan here has an attacker of his own we have to avoid," Christian explained  
So without anymore dispute we went to this camp Christian spoke of. It hadn't even been 5 mins when we heard a booming voice say,  
"Child of the gods, prepare to feel my blade!"  
And then everything went black.

Ethan's POV  
As I turn around to see what happened, I see the same guy in the trench coat hit Cailan with the but of his axe and then Cailan toppled over. "Oh my gods! Ethan get Cailan to that Pine tree on the hill! I'll deal with this guy!" Christian ordered. While I tried getting Cailan to the pine tree, kids ranging from 12-16 years old we're sprinting towards us, one of them was a girl who looked like she was in university, she had brown hair that went down her chest, glasses, hazel eyes, and crescent moon earrings. She said  
"Hey there, I'm Hannah oh and don't worry we'll help you get her to camp,"  
I was going to asks what camp, but when I looked over the hill I saw a whole camp I people standing ready as if they were expecting us. They had weapons like daggers, swords, spears, you name it someone was holding it.  
"Don't worry we'll take care of your friend, just go and relax," I would've done as she told me to, but for once I was concerned for Christian, he need got good marks in PE, so how did they expect him, to fight a full grown man with an axe, with only a knife. In the beginning, Christian wasn't doing to badly, he parried most of the axes strikes, but no one knew there was a secret compartment with a blade in it, as soon as Christian parried, the guy threw his axe like a spear and went right through Christian, the next thing you see is Christian topple over.

Hannah's POV

I'm my gods... No one expected that, not even from Christian. He might not have been one of the best protectors we had, but he was loyal. But I can't get lose focus now,  
"CHILDREN OF APOLLO AIM FOR HIS EYES AND HEELS! GET HIM ON THE FLOOR! MATTHEW I WANT YOU TO LOOK OVER THE TWO NEW CAMPERS! AND GET THEM HEALED UP BEFORE CHIRON GETS BACK TONIGHT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Oh gods, I sounded like Annabeth barking out orders. Who ever this was he was pretty good, he deflected just about every shot, it was almost impossible to hit him.  
"Um Hannah! The girl's here, by I don't know where the guy is!" Matthew screamed back.  
"He's probably wandering the camp send a guide out for him!"  
What happened next was completly unbelievable, the kid was on the battle field swooped in, grabbed Christians knife and was hacking away at the guy's heels. The man crumbled and he stands back up and pulls off his shattered aviator shades. Under the shades there was only one eye, oh great we're being attacked by a Cyclopes, Tyson and Percy won't be happy about this. I was going to aim for his eye, but it seems this new guy already had a plan of his own. He must've heard me screaming orders cause he was trying to immobilize the cyclopes, he was hacking and slashing at his heels, the back of his knees, anywhere as long as he got him on the floor. He then went for his axe, to try to stop his only defense, he got too cocky, he got hit with the butt of the axe, and got stabbed in the stomach. Oh gods we are not going to lose another.  
"Matthew get that kid out of there!"  
With that he pulled out his Ivory flute, played a couple of notes then snapped the flute in half. Each piece of the flute became longer and grew Celestial Bronze blades that took the shape of sickles. Matthew then ran in throwing a scythe at the Cyclopes axe hand. He dropped his axe, and that gave Matthew enough time to get the unconscious new kid to one of the Apollo kids who was taking care of the other one. Matthew then came sprinting up to us.  
"Any ideas of what to do with the cyclops?"  
"Ya, leave it to me."  
With that I notched an arrow and aimed for his eye. With one arrow I got his eye, with a second one I just barely got one in the center of his head. Then there was a trenchcoat in a sea of gold dust.

=======The next morning=======

Ethan's POV

I woke in a different room on a couch, with a jaguar head that seemed to follow my every move, then I started remember what happened the day before. Oh god, Christian died, and then I went berserk. I was lying on this couch for at least 5 mins when the girl with the crescent moon earrings walked in, u think her name was Haley or something.  
"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me, and what am I wearing?!" I demanded  
"In order, your at Camp Half Blood, my name is Hannah, daughter and 2nd lieutenant of Artemis, that'll be a long explanation for afterwards, and your wearing our Camp T-shrit "  
"I don't care what happened to my t-shirt, but what about my jacket?"  
"Nothing actually any damage from your little stunt, only the t-shirt" she said.  
It was quiet for a while, just me lying on the couch, while she just sat in a nearby chair. I was the one to break the silence and said,  
"So what happened to Cailan?"  
"Oh she's fine, my friend Matthew's showing her around camp,"  
"Isn't anyone going to send a cop up here, I mean I helped murder a guy?"  
"Oh no, the mist protects us from that,"  
"The what?"  
"Don't worry about it, are you ready to go on the camp tour?"  
"Uh sure, but I got stabbed, don't I need time for my stitches to heal or something?"  
"Again, I'll explain everything to you during your tour, now come on!" With that she yanked me off the couch and she showed me around, and as she promised, explained everything.  
"All the stories about the Greek myths are true, and sometimes those gods have children with regular mortals, and we're created, your a demigod."  
"Ok, that explains something my main insident from yesterday, so do you know who my godly parent is? Can you test my blood or something?"  
"No we can't, back a few years ago, there was no way of knowing, except for your abilities, and your personality, but last year tere was a war, with a son of Poseidon leading. The gods offered him immortality, and he refused, but in exchange he wanted the gods to claim their children. So since then, usually during the camp fires, any new camper should be claimed. To be honest, some people actually bet on who the new campers kids are." She then pointed to a group of campers who we're staring at me and exchanging golden coins.  
"So who do you think I'm a child of?" I asked with curiosity  
"I'm going to guess, Ares the god of war. You were pretty fierce against that cyclops yesterday."  
"Ok, then who's your godly parent?"  
"Oh, I already told you earlier, I'm the daughter of Artemis,"  
"Um, I now enough about the gods to now that she's a virgin goddess, she doesn't have any children,"  
Hannah then sighed. It seemed that this was a question she was asked quite a bit.

"It's true that Artemis is a maiden goddess, but there are others way that the gods can *cough* have children with mortals. So far, I am a unique case, but the gods can potentially pour some of their golden ichor into a special chalice, from which a pregnant mother will drink. My mother drank from that chalice while she was pregnant with me, so yes, I do have two mortal parents as well as a godly parent. It doesn't make me any less of a demigod, because the ichor overpowered other things in my system, thus taking up a full half of my genetic code." She answered as if it was rehearsed.

"Last question, what's a university student doing talking to a 13 yr old, when yet should be studying ur next semester?"

With that she laughed pretty hard, and I gave her a very confused expression.

"Your the first to actually say that, I'm 13 just like you!"

My cheeks then turned crimson red.

Just then two people came up to us, one was a guy who looked like he was in high school, he had black hair that look extremely messy, and eyes as green as the sea, the other was a girl, with blonde hair and grey eyes, this girl immediately gave me scary vibes.

"Hey Annabeth hey Percy, did, you two just get here?"

"Ya, we would've been here sooner if, this seaweed brain would've actually studied, then I wouldn't have had to wait for 2h before he came out." Said the girl who I guessed was Annabeth.

"Hey how are you?" {Seaweed brain} asked. I was about to answer, but then Hannah answered for me.

"This is Ethan, he's a new camper who got here yesterday with another new camper, she should be finishing up her tour now,"

"Cool, hey I heard you crippled a cyclops" he facing me

"Uh ya, but I didn't finish him off, I got knocked out, I don't actually know if who killed him" I replied

"That would be me" said Hannah

"That's awsome Hannah! Hey how about you go relax, tell Chiron me and Annabeth will show him around and explain the rest"

"Ok, I'll see you guys at the campfire" with that Hannah ran off.

Cailan's POV

So far, I've seen pegasuses, one eyed killers, goat people and I still think I'm either dead, or in the looney bin. I was apparently being shown around a camp for people like me, by a guy named Matthew, he was about my height and age, and looked pretty similar to Ethan, except Ethan had spikier hair, and a slight tan.

"So until your godly parent claims you, you'll be staying here, the Hermes Cabin" we both walked into the cabin, and found the cabin filled with mostly boys.

"Is this one if ours, or is she unclaimed?" A guy probably 15 asked

"Don't know, probably not one of yours she hasn't stolen anything yet. Just don't steal her stuff, until afters she's been claimed." Then Matthew walked out.

I was sitting there talking to the Hermes kids, and try we're all pretty nice. I learned more about the camps history, and some good leverage against most of the cabins. I was starting to really hope I was a daughter of Hermes.

Before I knew it, it was time for the camp fire. While walking to the camp fire I saw the Aphrodite kids spraying themselves down in big spray, when I asked what was wrong with them, a son of Hermes Connor said that they didn't want to ruin their "perfect skin" with mosquito bites. I spotted Ethan sitting next to a kid in an aviator jacket, and black sword at his belt. It was weird because everyone kept looking at over my head. A girl with long brown hair, and hazel eyes sat down next to me.


End file.
